


Bloom for Me

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Kyungsoo, a soldier and dragon rider in the militia, finds love in the fairy queen of the spring, Jongin.





	Bloom for Me

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: transgender jongin, genderbent kyungsoo, literally me throwing in everything eleri loves in one fic

“Do Kyungsoo reporting for duty, sir.”

Her commander, Kim Minseok, turns around from teaching archery and affixes her with a look of confusion, his thin brows drawing together. “Do? You’re supposed to be off today?”

Kyungsoo’s hand wavers where it is firmly placed at her forehead, and her stern expression slacks. “...I am?” She’s sure she checked her calendar today, and it said she was on duty...

Commander Kim smiles. “It’s Thursday, is it not?”

“It is?!” Kyungsoo’s face turns pallid with panic. Not again! Jongin will kill her if she’s late to their weekly dates again, and this isn’t even the second time or even fifth time. “Fuck! Thank you, Commander Kim, um, I’ll be back tomorrow for duty.” Grinning sheepishly, she bows quickly and turns around to head out of the troop training grounds.

“Say hello to the queen for me!” Commander Kim calls as she runs away.

Kyungsoo rolls her eyes as she pushes through the front doors of the gates. He always says that, along with everyone else in the military who she meets. Ever since a year ago, she’s been known to be the warrior of legend: the one who is destined to be the spouse and partner of the beloved fairy queen of the spring. Of course the legendary warrior was thought to be a man for the longest time, what with the many stories and art that depict the tale, but instead it happened to be Officer Do Kyungsoo, one of the first women to be a dragon rider in the militia.

And now said legendary warrior is late to a date with her queen.

“Blume!” Kyungsoo yells as she approaches her dragon, who is sunbathing where Kyungsoo left her for the day. Blume, a beautiful, slender, white, and floral creature, lifts her head and stares at her rider with a look that says she had a suspicion that Kyungsoo was wrong in the first place. It’s not surprising. Blume has always been a judgemental one.

“Yes, you were right,” Kyungsoo sighs as she bundles up her curly hair into a bun and puts on her bronze helmet. “No need to rub it in my face.” Grabbing a hold of the saddle on Blume’s back, she hooks her foot into the stirrup and swings herself on board, attaching the harnesses to herself to assure she doesn’t fly out.

Blume snorts but stands up, the earth vibrating momentarily. Kyungsoo is jostled as her dragon shakes and stretches out her wings, covered with bright green moss and blooming flowers like her mane. Blume is seen as one of the most beautiful dragons in the country, and Kyungsoo is often criticized that she belongs in the pageants and not in the militia, but ever since that pure white egg hatched in her hands at the age of seven Kyungsoo has seen Blume as her forever partner. Not to mention that Blume isn’t only beautiful, but she’s fast as well.

Holding onto the saddle, Kyungsoo is perfectly balanced as Blume takes off to the skies with a powerful leap off the cliff and spread wings. That familiar adrenaline rush overcomes Kyungsoo as she feels and hears the wind whipping past, and the scenery below is so beautiful as the militia is stationed on the highest point, so Kyungsoo can see the towns and land further down the mountain. _Wehlstrand_ is not her home country, but it truly is as scenic as they say.

“Go as fast as you can! I don’t wanna be late!” Kyungsoo yells over the sound of the wind, and Blume instantly picks up speed, causing Kyungsoo to hold on tighter.

The fairies occupy an island off the coast of _Wehlstrand_. It’s protected by the queen’s power, and only a few humans have managed to step foot on it. Kyungsoo happened to be lucky after landing on the island by mistake in one of her earlier missions. And that’s when she met Jongin and the rest of the fairies.

It’s an hour or so before the island finally comes in sight as Blume ducks down from the cloud cover and heads straight for the white sand beach. The rest of the island is covered in lush greenery with a large spring in the center, perfectly suited for fairies.

Blume lands on the beach gracefully, and Kyungsoo hurries to unbuckle herself from the saddle. Hopping off and splashing into the tide as Blume walks to a drier spot of the beach, Kyungsoo huffs and takes off her helmet. She tucks the heavy thing under her arm as she pulls out her pocket watch that’s tucked in her underarmor. Fuck, she’s already thirty minutes late.

“Come on, let me see those pretty curls again.” A familiar voice beside her has Kyungsoo jumping out of her tense thoughts. Her eyes dart down to her right and there lies that one sneaky mermaid, Jongdae, who is casually lounging in the tide, waves washing over her glimmering aquamarine tail.

Jongdae grins cheekily, pink lips curling up with the point of a sharp tooth showing. Her yellow eyes stare at Kyungsoo mischievously. “Take your hair out of that ugly bun, sweetheart.”

Kyungsoo glares at her and grumbles, putting her watch away to slip the bow from her hair (only because she does look better with her hair down), releasing her unruly black curls. “I don’t have time for this, Jongdae. You can’t have my hair.”

“Aw, come on now!” The mermaid cries out as Kyungsoo stomps over to Blume to stash her helmet away. “I can give you whatever you want in return. Oh, what I wouldn’t give for dry and shiny hair like yours, honey.” She frowns as she runs her fingers through her tangled, wet mess of dirty blonde hair.

“Not a chance, so leave me alone!” Kyungsoo ignores Jongdae’s whining, tuning her out as she pets Blume’s snout, looking her in the bright green eyes. “I’ll only be gone for a little while, and I’ll bring you back some of those yummy fruits, yeah?”

Blume grumbles a little, but the dragon closes her eyes and nudges Kyungsoo gently. It’s always been her way of saying goodbye. Honestly, Kyungsoo would love to bring her beloved dragon with her, but Blume doesn’t like water, and Jongin tends to occupy the spring, so it’s best that she just stays on the beach.

Kyungsoo presses a kiss to one of Blume’s scales before saying goodbye. She throws a wave to the pouting mermaid and then dashes into the forest. She’s been here so many times that she knows the way to the spring without having to be guided by the fairies anymore. Jongin used to have a fairy named Sehun guide her every time, but she must realize that Kyungsoo doesn’t need it as Sehun hasn’t been waiting for her the last few times.

This small island is more beautiful than any country Kyungsoo’s visited, since it’s generally unoccupied by any humans. With industry expanding, it’s nice to see a place untouched by humanity, and it’s Jongin who keeps it protected. Without her, Kyungsoo is sure some people would’ve taken the land from the fairies. It’s terrible to even imagine.

She passes through the fairies’ hideout on her way to the spring. It’s a cute little place with their homes in the trees and flowers all over. Kyungsoo is a known figure, and they all greet her kindly as she walks by. A few kids even ask her if they can go see her dragon, and Kyungsoo nods with a grin. Blume is only soft towards children, so she knows that she’ll appreciate the visit from the little ones.

Before long, Kyungsoo enters the clearing and approaches the spring sheepishly. The spring isn’t too big, but it is large enough to house a huge budding plant, a particular large and pink flower bud in the middle of the water housing the object of her affections. She starts to sweat, and it isn’t from the steaming spring.

“Jongin? I’m sorry for being late, but I got my dates mixed up again,” Kyungsoo says, stepping up to the water’s edge. “I hope you aren’t angry?”

It’s a few seconds of silence before glitter-dipped fingers slide out between two pink petals and part them, an almond-shaped eye peering out. “I thought that you weren’t going to come.” Jongin’s obviously pouting, judging by the way she mumbles her words.

Kyungsoo’s heart aches a little. She knows that the queen worries that her lover will someday up and leave her since Kyungsoo didn’t believe the legend at first and wanted to stay as a soldier of the militia. “I know. I’m sorry, but I’d never do that to you, Jongin.”

Jongin doesn’t reply and instead stretches out a tan arm, finger crooking and beckoning Kyungsoo to approach. Sighing in relief, the soldier removes her sword and gun from her hips, laying them on the bank along with her outer bronze armor and boots. She pulls down her pants as well, leaving her in tight black boy shorts and a long sleeved burgundy under armor shirt.

The water is the perfect temperature when she steps in and apparently the oils from the plant are supposed to be calming and soothing to the skin. Sometimes Kyungsoo comes just to relax and heal her wounds and aches in the spring. She wades further in with a sigh, and the water reaches her chest as she finally takes Jongin’s larger hand. It’s as soft and warm as ever.

Jongin caresses her hand momentarily before tugging Kyungsoo up and into her home, slipping between the petals. Inside, it’s like a spacious mattress with pink, glittering pollen, and Kyungsoo is pulled into the queen’s lap. Jongin hugs her tightly, tucking her face into Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I missed you,” she murmurs. “I wait for you every day, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiles, petting Jongin’s short blonde hair. “I wish I could come more, but then I wouldn’t be your warrior, hmm?”

“Very funny.” Jongin laughs as she pulls away, rose pink eyes gleaming. She is as radiant as ever, skin glowing and eyelids glittering. “Did your commander have to remind you again?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo grumbles, face red with embarrassment. “He said hello, by the way.”

“That’s nice of him.” Jongin twirls a finger in one of Kyungsoo’s curls, and the soldier knows that she’s delighted that Kyungsoo is wearing her hair down. Like Jongdae, Jongin loves her hair. “Ah! You’re wearing the lip color I gave you.” Grinning, the queen taps Kyungsoo’s crimson lips.

“Does it look fine?” Kyungsoo ducks her head. Jongin had given it to her the week before and said that she’d made it from the nature around her.

Jongin uses a finger to lift her chin, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You look beautiful, my dear.” Her hand slides to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo closes her eyes as Jongin moves to kiss her.

Her lips taste like sweet, sweet nectar, and Kyungsoo sighs pleasantly. She missed Jongin too, and she always does. It’s what caused Kyungsoo to realize that she’s developed feelings for the queen, and that she must really be the warrior from legend.

Jongin is the only one who has ever called Kyungsoo beautiful too. When most look at her, they see a boyish soldier, but Kyungsoo likes being pretty too. She’s envied the women who wear dresses and makeup and get to enjoy other “ladylike” things. Yet, fellow soldiers treat her like “one of the guys.” She’s a woman too. But Jongin, Jongin who was born in a body that she doesn’t identify with, never fails to make Kyungsoo feel like a lovely woman.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin whispers against her lips.

Kyungsoo opens her eyes to look into Jongin’s, mere centimeters away. Smiling, she reaches up to hold the queen’s cheeks fondly, thumb rubbing along the shimmer on Jongin’s sharp cheekbone. “About how lovely you make me feel,” she says as Jongin leans into the touch adoringly.

“Well, you are becoming the most precious thing in my life.” Jongin smiles and then draws Kyungsoo closer, kissing her cheek and then her neck, long eyelashes tickling the skin there. And with a push, Kyungsoo is on her back on the plush surface of the flower’s center with a poof of shimmery pollen.

“Eager?” Kyungsoo raises a brow, hand gripping the skirt of Jongin’s dress that’s made of only pink petals of course.

“I just wanna help you relax,” Jongin purrs with a smirk, her hand sliding up Kyungsoo’s stomach, dragging her shirt up with it.

Kyungsoo pouts. “I just want to cuddle though.”

In a flash, it’s like whatever sultry act Jongin had going on is gone, and she instantly smiles brightly and flops over to lie next to Kyungsoo. “That’s fine with me!” She chirps.

Matching her grin, Kyungsoo hooks an arm around her girlfriend and holds her to her chest, Jongin’s head resting on her breasts. Her hand comes in contact with the soft wings folded to the queen’s back, the texture akin to the wings of a butterfly. They’re beautiful when unfolded, but Kyungsoo has only seen them like that a handful of times as Jongin calls them troublesome.

“Can I still touch your abs?” Jongin mumbles, making a happy sound when Kyungsoo’s abs. Her nails lightly scratching the skin of Kyungsoo’s stomach does feel nice. Soon enough, it has the soldier’s eyes drooping and her breathing evening out. Damn, Jongin knows this puts her to sleep.

“Sleep well, my precious warrior.”

 

The feeling of hands combing through her hair is a nice one, and Kyungsoo is reluctant to wake up. It seems like it’s been so long since she’s had the time to take a nap, but she opens her eyes anyways, adjusting to the light before focusing on Jongin’s gorgeous face peering down at her. It’s then that Kyungsoo realizes that her head is lying in Jongin’s lap, and they’re sitting on the beach.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Jongin’s smile echoes the brightness of the setting sun in the distance. “Sleep well?”

Kyungsoo rubs at her dry eyes and sits up, still feeling the drowsiness. “Mhm, how long was I out?”

“Just a few hours. I wanted to visit Blume, so I brought you back to the beach.”

The familiar grumble of her dragon sounds from beside her, and Kyungsoo turns to see Blume resting on the sand, her nose nudging Kyungsoo’s thigh. Beaming, the soldier pets the scales on Blume’s head and notices that her lips are stained pink.

“Jongin brought you some fruits, huh?” Kyungsoo chuckles, and Blume snorts in reply, obviously trying to hide that she’s pleased.

“Sehun gave us food as well,” Jongin says, setting a basket in front of Kyungsoo. Curious, Kyungsoo lifts the blanket and finds that it contains fruits, nuts, and a few fairy dishes that she’s tasted before. Her stomach grumbles in delight. The fairies are usually so eager to accommodate their queen and her lover, and it looks like nothing’s changed.

“Anything for me?” Jongdae’s voice pipes up, and Kyungsoo looks to see her still lounging on the beach with that smirk.

“I told you to go away,” Jongin grumbles, eyes turning black as she glares at the mermaid.

“Don’t be like that! Kyungsoo and I are friends!” Jongdae says just before Jongin picks up a rather heavy fruit and launches it at her head.

“Hey!” Yelping, Jongdae manages to dodge it, but Jongin only throws another...and another and another - until the mermaid is scrambling back into the ocean with her middle finger in the air.

Kyungsoo blinks once it’s quiet again. “...She’s not my friend.”

“Good.” Jongin goes back to her sunny self and smiles innocently. “I hate mermaids.”

For a while, they sit back and watch the sunset as Kyungsoo eats, with Blume sometimes sneaking fruits from out of Kyungsoo’s hand. Jongin has her arm wound around Kyungsoo’s waist and her head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. It’s a warm and loving moment that isn’t unlike any other. Kyungsoo feels safe and loved whenever in the presence of the fairy queen.

“Stay the night?” Jongin asks once the stars are out and twinkling, the tides are kissing their feet.

She will have to leave early in the morning but looking at Jongin’s begging eyes has Kyungsoo nodding and leaning up to kiss her girlfriend chastely. “I didn’t want to leave anyways.”


End file.
